User talk:VaniVoid97
... Re:your drawings RE:Sig images Nope, they are still there. You see, when you used your sig with the larger images in place, it posted the code for those images on the pages. The current ones are here, but the older are gone. I'll try to replace them, but for now, in the autosig box, instead of having all of the code in there, just replace it with . 13:38, 20 February 2011 (EST) Still here, clanking friend? Re:Lanes Between Of course! I'd love to be friends ^^ . Have a god day XD}} Re:Friends }} Hey .}} }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= Yeah thanks, this is my userbox , i see that you created a Harry Potter Games Wiki, maybe i will visit it sometimes. }} Images Sprites Sprite Images Vandals Please read my talk page post. 23:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning 1 ... joking that won't get you a warning. what will get you a warning is if you start swearing and giving personal attacks XD any way I completely agree with you mate 09:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I dont know what to say Freatured User Sorry, that is presently closed. We dont have the community to afford. Still, nominations are closed. RoxasXIIILK was supposedly in charge of it. And on the future, if you want to prevent another "wiki-princess" incident, try to pick someone who has more mainspace edits than her.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:28, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ... and you are totally right in what you say on your profile, but I already discussed the matter trhough with Roxas. Consider, it is truly just if we try to force him back? it isnt. Just be carefull. On the new wiki, The Inexisten said somenthing less aggresive, and he gave himself a warning. Dont force me to have to give you one, my friend... I dont wanna be the bad guy, here.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Im not really sure... but you are attacking people... I dont know, Sac, I dont know... I've became somenthing of an antagonist lately,dont you think? Heh... :( --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 14:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, my friend... Should I male an evil speech? heh "It is I, Dark Enigma, the keeper of Wikias!" But seriously, why I am getting such bad fame?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 14:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No, not that. I dont really care about anons and vandals. They shall burn :P I mean, among the community... People around here seems to get mad whenver I do/say somenthing... --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 14:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I dont believe them to be bad... but maybe you're right. Anyways, since Roxas is not coming back shortly, you're still interested in helping the Lanes Between?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 14:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT= Revert vandals, fix is someone mess the coding (perhaps) advice people in their talk apge if they commited a fault. Up to you. }} Thanks! Thank you, SAC!! ^^ Me? Featured user? I really didnt expect it... I dunno what to say... Thank you, my friend!! After all those vandasl... I see people do care for me... Thank you--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 15:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, my friend. Thank you for everything you've done with me. And, ok, I'll go, but I dont know in what can you help you there... ^__^ --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 16:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Its been too long! I have been doing fine.We should talk some more later.Sorry about the late reply.--The Dark Master 17:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yessir Haha, yes I remember, nice job! Did you beat him with Ventus? Sorry I've been inactive for a few months but ill probably be back when the new game drops. 20:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= Hey man how are you ?, I have been visited your wiki, it's interesting. }} Why hello there old friend... HP wiki }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= so the title of the first HP Series is Philosopher's Stone not Socceres's Stone ? and is your username in your HP wiki same as here ? Edit : and yeah i'm fine thanks. }} yes i understand, sorry i edit your post on my talkpage cause it didn't appear. - 15:12, 16 June, 2011 (UTC). SAC! ^^ It's Gud 12:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|soul=I'm gud...and It's gud to finally meet you!!....}} 12:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|sad=dang u showed up at the wrong time.. my contestants are well full, u could try my new competition on September.. look here under PA News..sorry about the full thing.... :(}} 13:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|chat= Yep i got one, here ... still u should join the new competition ohh and for the riddles for new contestants i'll give them to u on the 1st of August}} 13:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Ehhh.. u know what i'll make u an exception..Welcome to the Puzzling Aqua..so here's your first riddle.... An ORGXIII lazy and nocturne Dance?..u serious? Who am i talking about?...also join my new competition cos it will be BIG!!!!}} 13:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now...another A keyblade 3 fairies 3 colours....too much changing colour geez What am i talking about?}} 13:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Hint: Close......the colours are red, blue and green and its a BBS keyblade}} 13:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct..also one more cos it's like 1.30am here anyways.... A land of wild and monkey chimps eeee ooo oooo ahh ee ooo oo oo ahh Where am i talking about?}} 13:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|hint=Hint: Sooo close..its only a KH1 world.}} 13:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=Correct..so is the riddles gud?..anyways i'll give your next riddles tomorrow...sleepy time *yawns*}} 02:02, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Here's another one well if you're logged in..well yeah. A heartless Ice Ice baby!! But seriously, Blizzard What am i talking about?}} 08:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now here is your next one... A man of pure darkness an apprentice but masked Who am i talking about?}} 00:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now choose xanagrams or List riddles?}} I'm not a stalker! Thanks 17:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC)}} 17:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC)}}